Dreams Do Come True
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: Eclipse,the eldest, loves the autobots, more importantly Optimus Prime. Mystic, the youngest, loves the Decepticons, more importantly Megatron. What happens if one of the girls make a wish and it comes true? there will be love, hatred, pain, healing, and all around drama. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Transformers or anything. Just my Oc's**

* * *

My name is Eclipse Silver Nights. I am twenty years old, and after my mothers death, I have been taking care of my seventeen year old sister, Mystic Rose Nights. I have wast length blond hair. I am 5' 9'' tall, and I have one blue eye and one white eye. I am a keyblade bearer and I also have many powers. Mystic is 5'6'' tall. She has black hair styled into a "Pixie cut". She has emerald eyes. Mystic has the ability to create things out of thin air, other then that she is quite normal. We both are weapon specialists, and we both love the transformers.

* * *

"Ugh!" Mystic sighed, plopping down on the couch. "What is wrong now?" I asked, sipping on my peppermint tea. "I'm loaded with homework! This is not how I wanted to spend summer." she replied.

"How do you want to spend summer?" I asked.

"Staying up till midnight, eating pizza every day, sleeping till noon, and daydreaming of the transformers." she replied.

"And Megatron?" I put in

"Yup." she answered.

"Alright here's the plan. We go to bed early, get up early and head to the store. Then once we get back I'll help you start with your homework." I said.

"That sounds good. Thanks Shadow'." she said, using the nickname...for my nickname.

"Your welcome. Mist." I said.

"I'm gonna go to up by Seven-thirty in the morning." I told her.

"Seven thirty. Alright." she said. I walked to my window and looked at the sky. The first star of the night was out.

"If I could only have one wish, I wish that the Transformers are real." I murmured to the sky. The star seemed to brighten, but I shook it off. I plopped down on bed and within a few minutes I fell asleep.

* * *

**Beep...beep...beep** I smacked the snooze button on my alarm clock and thew the pillow over my face in hopes to block out the sun. "When do you think she will get up?" I heard a voice, that sounded a lot like Sideswipe, ask. I ignored the voice and tried to get some more sleep, within a few minutes darkness took over.

* * *

**Beep...beep...beep.** I bolted up and turned my alarm clock off...only to panic. the clock read 10:30 am. I jumped out of bed and nearly fell back down. There are human sized Autobots in my room. Crap. "How...who...what?" I stammered.

Optimus stepped forward and said. "Ma'am we wish to ask a few questions."

"It's Eclipse, and sure go ahead." I said.

"Where are we." A gruff voice said, impatiently, I turned to the source of the voice, Ironhide.

"Warren Ohio, United States of America, Planet Earth." I said.

"How did we get off Cybertron?" another voice asked.

"Well, about that." I murmured.

"What?" Another voice asked. I turned to the source of the voice, Ratchet.

"I am not understanding how you are here. you guys are not real." I said.

"Now I don't understand. what you are speaking is not logical at all."

I tuned to Prowl and said. "The Autobots, the Decepticons, Cybertron, and anything Cybertronian related, does not exist. The 'Bots, 'Cons, and others are T.V shows, Movies, Toys, Etc." I explained.

"Then do you have any ideas on how we may be here?" Optimus asked.

"Last night...I made a wish. I wished that the transformers are real." I said.

"Do you know If the Decepticons exist also?" Optimus asked. "I don't kn-" I was cut off by my door being slammed open.

"Shadow, I have a really really big problem." Mystic said, not noticing the 'Bots.

"Mystic, did you drop your toothbrush in the toilet..again?" I asked. "

Yes, but that's not it. There are Decepticons in my room, and Megatron is ticked!" she replied.

"Mystic..." I groaned.

"Eclipse I need your help." Mystic said.

"Alright go into my bathroom and don't answer to anybody but me. Understood?" I said."Oh, and don't drop my toothbrush in the toilet." she nodded and ran into the master bathroom. as soon as the bathroom door shut my door opened, and Decepticons came into the room.

"Optimus!" Megatron roared, running towards Optimus. I stepped in front of Optimus and kicked Megatron in the chest. Megatron flew backwards into the wall.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, getting everybody's attention. "You are not starting World War _Three_ In my room, let alone this house."

"Are you encouraging us to take this outside?" Starscream asked.

"No. You two factions need to work out your differences now, or I'll send the Decepticons to human scientists, who will dissect you for spare parts." I said, as Megatron got back up. "

Fine the war is over, but I don't have to like it." he growled.

"No one asked you to like it." I retorted.

"Enough." Optimus intervened. "Now that we have an alliance I suggest we build a base." Optimus continued.

"Um, I have a lot of land. we can take a look around the premises if you want." I offered, walking to my bathroom door. "Yes." Optimus answered. "

I'm not gonna share a base with you Autobots." Megatron growled, as Mystic cam out of the bathroom.

"Quit having a temper tantrum. You could separate the base into two sections, an Autobot section, and a Decepticon section. Then you could have neutral areas." Mystic said.

"I believe that is the most intelligent thing I have ever heard you say." I stated.

* * *

We walked about twenty yards from my house into a large gully. "This looks like a perfect place to build a base." Ratchet mused.

"And it is perfectly hidden by tree's so if I ever have any customers no one will see anything." I stated. "Customers for what?" Sideswipe asked. "I run a farm and a ranch. People come to ether buy a horse, produce,eggs, or dairy. They come to sell or trade animals, fertilizer, hay, etc." I explained,as Sunstreaker smacked his brother upside the head.

"Idiot." Sunstreaker muttered and I laughed.

"Hey 'Eclipse?" Mystic asked innocently. "What did you do now?" I asked, turning. Mystic threw mud and it hit me square in the face.

"Yes! bulls eye!" she cheered, as I wiped mud from my face. Some reason the mud smelled funny...aw crap.

"Really? You had to throw crap at me?!" I asked.

"That was crap? I thought it was mud. Sorry." Mystic laughed.

"Come, lets get you cleaned up." Optimus said, leading me back to the house.

* * *

"Alright that seems to be the last." I murmured, getting out of the shower. I put on a pair of jeans, a back tank-top, and I put my hair into a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and headed into the living room. Once I walked into the living room I saw Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Jazz, and a unknown blue/gray mech.

"Alright I don't think I smell like crap anymore." I said, sitting on the couch.

"I don't believe we have met. I'm Bluestreak." the blue mech chirped. "

Eclipse Silver Nights. Call me Eclipse, please." I said, shaking his hand.

"Our base is completed and we wanted to know what you thought of a underground tunnel that leads from the house to base." Prowl said. "

That would be useful. Go ahead." I said. **Ring...ring...ring.** We all looked up at the sound of my phone ringing. I got up and answered. "Nights' farm and ranch, how may I help you?" I asked. when I heard the voice of the person on the phone I felt all the blood rush from my face.

"_Guess what? I'm out of jail. And I'm coming for you. When I'm done with you, I get your sister._" the voice said, before hanging up. I dropped the phone and I heard optimus try to get my attention.

"Eclipse, what is wrong? Who was that?" he asked, concerned. I could only utter one thing.

"D-dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Transformers or anything. Just my Oc's**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch staring into space. I could hear the others try to get my attention but I didn't want to show them my fear. Yes I am scared, so scared.

"Eclipse, where- OH MY GOD! ECLIPSE!" I heard Mystic shout. She cupped my cheeks in her hands and made me look at her.

"Eclipse, what is wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"D-dad." I whispered.

"Dad cant hurt you anymore. He's in jail." Mystic said.

I shook my head and said. "N-no he's not. He's coming for us. He wants me first. I-I need to keep you safe."

Mystic hugged me and I heard Optimus ask. "What is wrong with her?"

"Our abusive father is out of jail. He said that he was coming for me then hes gonna come for Mystic." I answered. "What?" a new voice came into the room. I looked up to see the sapphire female Autobot from TRANSFORMERS PRIME

"Arcee, correct?" I asked the female. she nodded.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Our abusive father is out of jail, and he is after Mystic and I." I told her.

"How did he get sent to jail?" Sideswipe asked, and everybody glared. "

He killed our mom." Mystic growled. "Mystic, easy." I soothed. Mystic calmed down, and Ironhide hit Sideswipe upside the head, causing me to stifle a laugh.

"We should do something fun." Sideswipe chirped.

"Like what?" I asked. "A game." Sunstreaker said.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Truth or dare." Mystic said.

"Fine." I murmured.

* * *

Ten minutes later. Optimus, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mystic, Arcee, Megatron, and I were sitting on a circle. "Okay we don't have an app on our phone, so pick a person as them truth or dare, and you get the rest." Mystic explained, and everybody nodded. "Optimus you first" she said. "

Alright. Eclipse, Truth or Dare?" Optimus said.

"Truth." I said, hoping to play it safe. "

What thing about you would you consider a flaw?"

"My eyes." I answered. He nodded, and I went next. "Mystic, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you too...kiss Megatron on the cheek." I said. She blushed, and kissed Megatron on the cheek.

"Sunstreaker, Truth or Dare?" Mystic asked.

"Truth." he answered.

"What was your occupation before the war?"

"I was an artiste." Sunstreaker answered. "Alright. Arcee, Truth or Dare?" Sunstreaker asked. "dare." she answered, bluntly.

"Ironhide is coming into the room, when he comes in, I dare you to, to... what is that rude hand gesture you humans have again?" Sunstreaker asked.

"You mean this?" I asked, flipping him off.

"That one." he said.

"Arcee I think he dares you to flip off Ironhide." I said to her.

Sunstreaker nodded and said. "Yeah."

Arcee nodded, as Ironhide walked into the room and said. "Hey guys-What the Pit Arcee!?" He boomed, ticked off.

Arcee pointed to Sunstreaker and Ironhide nodded, walking over to the couch, and sitting on it. Arcee turned to me and said. "Eclipse truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said.

She smirked and said. "I dare you to kiss Optimus...on the lips." I nodded and pressed my lips to Optimus'.

I quickly pulled away, and said. "Sideswipe truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sideswipe said.

"I dare you to paint you Arcee pink." I said, getting up. I left the base and walked into my house. I walked up the stairs to the roof. I sat down and stared up at the stars.'_Why couldn't I have just said "no" I could have dealt with teasing and all kinds of crap. He probably hates me now_' I thought, as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Eclipse, are you alright?" I heard Mystic ask.

"No. I'm half left." I said, as she laughed. "Leave me alone, please." I said, pulling my knees to my chest, and laying my head on my knees. "

Alright." She whispered, walking back inside.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps once again.

"Mystic, I said leave me alone." I said as the person sat down next to me.

"I'm not Mystic." I heard the voice- the voice that only belongs to Optimus-say. Optimus placed a blanket around my shoulders, and I clutched it closer.

I turned to Optimus and said "I'm sorry about that kiss! I don't know what I was think-" I was cut off by Optimus' lips claiming mine. It was a sweet and tender kiss.

"Don't be sorry." He murmured, when we parted. "Why are you out here in the cold?" he asked.

"I was thinking, and looking at the stars." I answered. "What is your favorite constellation?" Optimus asked. "Orion." I murmured. "He was my mothers favorite." I added.

"This is the best day ever." I said.

"Why is that?" Optimus questioned.

"Because my wish came true, the war between you Cybertronians is over, and I have a boyfriend. All in one day." I said.

"Hmm. You are right." Optimus said, pulling me to him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Fate." I murmured.

"Hmm?" Optimus hummed. "

I believe fate led us to meet and fall in love, within a day, nonetheless." I said.

Optimus nodded and said. "We should head inside." "

Optimus?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I believe we should wait to tell the others. They may not like us being together after one day." I murmured, and he agreed. Optimus stood up, helping me up also, and we headed inside.

"The hermit is finally out of her shell!" Mystic exclaimed.

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh." I retorted, and everybody started laughing at that one.

"Hey, Eclipse? Do you remember the name of the movie, where this guy takes his family on a vacation to a cabin, and his brother-in-law comes unannounced, and hilarity ensues?" Mystic asked.

I thought about it and said. "The Great Outdoors?"

"That one! what is your favorite part?" Mystic asked. I

smirked and said. "When Roman asked his wife, "Why do Chet's kids look at him like he's Zeus and my kids look at me like I'm a rack of lawn tools at Sears?" then he scratched his butt in front of the girls. Or the part where they find out the old man the little girls kissed on the cheek is dead"

"Oh, I remember that. I laughed so hard at that." Mystic answered.

I smirked. "Yeah,"

Mystic busted out laughing. "Whats wrong?" I asked. "

Remember what you said, when the little boy you babysat asked if the Easter Bunny was real?" Mystic asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah. 'Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy and really full of himself' why?" I said.

"That was what I was laughing at." she said, and I could tell she was lying.

"Your lying." I hissed.

Mystic bowed her head and said. "Starscream was making faces behind your back." she confessed, and I turned to the Transformers prime Starscream. I glared and walked out the front door, slamming it shut. I walked about twenty yards to my weapons range.

* * *

I set up some targets, and started shooting the crap out off them, getting bulls-eyes every time, with my .40 cal, Glock. "

Holy scrap, your good, perfect even." I turned to see Ironhide smiling.

"Hi" I murmured.

"Did your father teach you how to shoot?" Ironhide asked. I shook my head. "Then who taught you?" he asked. "Me. I didn't really have a dad growing up." I murmured.

"Really?" he asked, and I nodded, loading my Springfield .30-06 and Glock.

"Not to be rude, but, why are you here?" I asked.

"I had a feeling you would want to talk to somebody. Anything said will be kept between us." Ironhide asked, as I nodded.

"Thank you, but not at the moment." I said.

"That's alright, come to me anytime you need to talk." Ironhide said. "

You want to learn about some human weapons?" I asked.

"Sure, teach me how to shoot them too." He said, and I grabbed my M1 Garand. I explained its history, how to load it, and how to fire it. I got a bulls-eye. I handed him the rifle, he discharged the casing to the round I fired, loaded the next round, and fired. he was off by three inches.

"Holy sh-you did better than Mystic!" I exclaimed. He laughed and tried again...Bulls-eye! "AWESOME!" I cheered.

"What's awesome?" I turned to see Mystic had come into the room. "Ironhide got a bulls-eye with the M1 Garand, on the second try." I said. "

What?" she asked in disbelief. "

Yup." I smirked.

"How the he-"I cut Mystic's yell.

"Mystic, language." I said.

"Sorry." she apologized. "Will you come back to the house?" She asked, as I put my weapons away.

"Fine." I said following her out. Mystic, Ironhide, and I walked into the house and I went to my room. I plopped face-down on my bed. I didn't bother to shut my window, I just laid there and fell asleep.

* * *

(Optimus' P.o.v)

I watched Eclipse walk into the house, along with Ironhide and Mystic, and and walk into her room. I walked to her door and knocked. Silence. I opened the door and walked in. Eclipse is curled up on her bed shivering, and her window is open. I walked further over to her, and I was surprised to find she is asleep. I smiled and shut the window. I walked over to her and pulled her sleeping form into my arms; I pulled back the covers, laid her down, and covered her up. I placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well my love." I murmured, walking out of her room. I walked down the steps and Mystic stepped forward. "

Was Eclipse sleeping?" she asked, and I nodded. "Can I speak to you?" Mystic asked.

"Yes, you can." I answered. She motioned for me to follow her, as she walked out on to the back deck. I followed her and I shut the door.

"I have a question, so forgive me for being blunt." She said.

"I do not mind anyone being blunt." I told her. Mystic nodded.

"Do you like my sister?" she asked. I

sighed and said."Honestly? Yes. Yes I do, I care for her a lot." Mystic smiled.

"She likes you too." she said. I looked at her.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"My sister has been through a lot." Mystic stated, "She has never had a boyfriend...but she is very loyal."

"Really?" I asked.

Mystic smiled and nodded. "You know, you should try to talk to her. Maybe, just maybe, you can get her to talk about some of her problems. Though she doesn't like to burden people."I thought about what she said.

"Think about it please. Also, If you ever hurt her, I will kill you." Mystic said, walking towards base. I sighed and walked down into base. I walked to my quarters, typed in the password, walked in, and sat at my desk. Two things Mystic told me kept repeating themselves in my processor. "_She doesn't like to burden people...If you ever hurt her, I will kill you._" I got up and walked over to my berth, laid down, and went into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Transformers or anything. Just my Oc's**

* * *

I woke up at seven in the morning. I got up and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a red spaghetti-strap tank-top, light denim jeans, black belt, black leather jacket, socks, and my bra. I walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower, adjusted the temperature, stripped, and stepped in. The hot water felt so good on my tensed muscles. I let out a content sigh and started scrubbing my hair with my favorite shampoo, Herbal Essence. I rinsed the shampoo out and started the conditioner. I washed my body, shaved, then rinsed the conditioner out. I turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and stepped out. I dried off, got dressed, and brushed my hair, then teeth. I walked into my room and put on my black combat boots. I put the gun holsters on my belt and grabbed my pistol. (Glock .40 cal.) I walked out of my room and down the steps and into the living room.

* * *

I smiled, seeing Mystic on the couch, well mostly, sleeping. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed the large bucket I use for veggies, and headed out to the stable. Once I entered the horses started making noises. I have three horses in the stable at the moment. There is Mystic's Stallion, a brown and white American Paint named, Yankee, my white Mustang Mare named, Freedom, and a baby black and white Appaloosa Stallion named, Spunky I walked over to the feed barrel and filled the feed bucket. I filled Yankee's trough first. "Hello, Eclipse." he whinnied softly. Yes I can understand animals.

"G'morning Yankee." I greeted, filling his water and food. I walked out of the stall, closed and locked the door, then with a full food bucket, I walked over to Freedom and started feeding and watering.

I walked into the stable with a bottle of milk for Spunky. I walked into his stall, shut the door and sat against the wall. "Mommy!" the young colt whinnied, prancing about. I laughed and held the bottle up. He walked over and started drinking.

"Hey, Eclipse." I looked up and saw Mystic holding the house phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Old Man Miller wants to talk to you." She said handing me the phone. I took it and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, miss Eclipse." Mr. Miller said warmly.

"Mr. Miller, nice to hear from you. How may I hep you?"I asked.

"Two infant horses have been dropped of in front of my home this morning, and I was wanting to know if you wold take them in." Mr. Miller explained, as Spunky finished his bottle, and let out a large burp.

"Nice spunky." I said sarcastically, before continuing. "I will take them in. I will never let an animal die because I wouldn't take them in." I said, walking out of the stable and up to the house.

"I know how much you love animals. Anyway, like I have told you before, If you need anything let me know." Mr. Miller said. "

I know, and thank you, ." I said. "Your welcome. See ya' soon." Mr. Miller said, before hanging up.

I walked into the kitchen and placed the phone on its holder. "What did 'Old Man Miller' want?" I turned to see Mystic, Optimus, Ratchet, and Megatron had walked into the room.

"_Mr_. Miller has two young colts for me." I said.

"Orphaned?" Mystic asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, someone decided to drop them off in front of Mr. Miller's house."

"When are you planning on getting them? and what are you gonna tell Spunky?" Mystic asked. "I'm hoping on leaving now." I said.

"Actually you need to eat first." Ratchet said.

"I'm fin-" Ratchet cut me off. "Don't you slagging dare say your fine! My scans show you haven't eaten in at least three days!"

"I will eat when I am hungry." I snapped.

"Eclipse, may I speak to you?" Optimus asked.

"Sure, c'mon." I said, walking to the garage. I shut the door behind us.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This." Optimus said, kissing me. He pulled away and said. "Be careful when you go."

"I will." I said, as he hugged me.

I pulled back and said. "I must hurry and get the little ones." He nodded and I walked over to my black Topkick truck. I got in, started it and drove over to Mr. Miller's place.

* * *

I pulled up the drive to Mr. Miller's ranch, and parked in the yard. I got out and walked up the steps, and knocked on the door. Mr Miller opened the door. Mr Miller is a 5' 7'' tall, balding man who is in his late 70's. "What can I do for ya' darlin'?" Mr miller asked, stepping out of his house. "

I'm here for the colts." I said, smiling.

"This way." Mr Miller said, walking over to his stable. We walked in and I was shocked. One is all black, except for the white side of the 'Yin and Yang', and the other is all white with the black 'Yin and Yang'.

"Oh-my-god!" I covered my mouth. They were the most beautiful horses I have ever seen.

"Do you want help getting them into your trailer?" Mr. Miller asked.

"Sure." I said, grabbing the white colt. I walked the young one out to my truck and loaded the little one into the trailer, and Mr. Miller did the same. I shut the trailer, locked it, and turned to .

"Thank you for calling me to get the little ones." I said.

smiled and said. "Y'er welcome darlin'. Call me if ya' need anything." I nodded and got into the truck and drove home

* * *

"There you go, little ones." I said, placing them into their stall.

"Hey, Can I talk to you?" I turn to see Ironhide standing next to me.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"You said that we used to be fiction and you had three favorite characters . Who are your favorites?" Ironhide said.

"My favorites are Optimus, you and Ratchet." I said, dumping water into the trough.

"Why Ratchet?" Ironhide asked.

"Lets just say, never slag off the medic. Especially the wrench wielding one." I said, laughing.

"That's right." I turned to see Ratchet walking over to us. Ratchet looked at me then the colts and sighed. "When you two are done, bring her to my Medical bay." Ratchet said to Ironhide, who nodded.

Once Ratchet left, Ironhide turned to me and said. "What did you like about me?"

"I like you. I have always looked to your character as a father figure." I said, blushing.

Ironhide pulled me into a hug and said. "I would be honored to have you as a daughter." I hugged him back, trying to hold the tears back. I pulled back to wipe the tears away.

"It's alright to cry." Ironhide said and I shook my head.

"Crying is a sign of weakness." I said, looking to the floor.

"No, crying means you have been strong for too long." Ironhide said, making me look him in the eye. I just stared at him, not saying anything, tears falling down my face. "It's alright sparkling. You have been strong for way too long." Ironhide said as I cried into his metal chest. I looked up at the sound of a voice I never wanted to hear.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my Oc's

* * *

I looked at my father who is staring at Ironhide and I with hatred. I glared and said. "I am no daughter of yours, now get of my land!"  
"No, today it ends." he then laughed crazily and charged at me with his knives. I summoned my keyblade and grabbed my dagger out of my boot when I ducked. I brought my keyblade in an upward motion to block the knife from piercing my skull. I kicked the other knife out of his other hand, while blocking his blows.

I swept his feet out from under him, he hit the ground, and I put my dagger against his throat. "Any last words _Father_?" I asked, pressing the blade harder to his throat. He spat in my face and I slit his throat and stood.  
I looked at Ironhide and said. "You might want to head inside while I deal with the cops." he nodded and left while I grabbed my phone. I dialed 911._  
_

* * *

I sat on the couch watching the meat wagon leave with my father's body. For once in my life I felt safe, I felt...free.  
Free of the pain, free of the abuse.  
"So he's really gone?" I looked at Mystic, who was doing yoga on the floor, and said. "Yes, we are free of that monster." she nodded and said. "I never thought you could actually kill him. You are too good of a person." I sighed and looked at the photo on my fireplace.

In it were two teenage boys. They are medium build, have black hair and blue eyes. Their names are Rick and Fred. "I miss them too." Mystic said, looking at the photo.  
"What is wrong girls?" a gruff voice said. I tuned to look at Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl.  
"Nothing. We were just thinking about our half-brothers."  
Prowl looked at the photo and said. "What happened to them?"  
"They are in the army and have been M.I.A for six years now." I said, standing up. "Now if y'all don't mind, I am gonna change and go in the pool." Mystic nodded.  
"I'll get the others and we can have a pool party!" she said.

* * *

I walked into my room and put on my 'Camo tie-sides bikini, a pair of short shorts, and 'Camo flip-flops. I grabbed my computer, my towel, sunscreen, and sunglasses. I put them in a bag and walked out to my large in-ground pool.

I set up the computer and speakers in the canopy and jumped in surprise at my sister's voice. "Hey, play belly dancer by Akon."  
I smiled and said. "Only if you put the sunscreen on my back."  
"Deal." she said as I started typing. I played the song and we started dancing to it

**(Skip lyrics if you want)**

Bananza (belly dancer)~Akon

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza (hey girl)  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Yo, excuse me, beg your pardon girl  
Do you have any idea what you starting girl  
You got me tingiling, come to me mingiling  
Steppin off lookin bootylicious and jingiling  
When you walk, I see you baby girl  
When you talk, I believe it baby girl  
I like that, thick-petite n' pretty  
Little touch is a ditty  
Love to work the kitty like purrrrrrr  
She loves to stirr it up purrrrrr  
I can hear her purring up  
Cause shes the type that'll get arousy of  
Get you excited and call her boyfriend up (ohh)  
What's the man without the plan B  
We can meet up at the hutter house for the tiki  
So stand by like a butty pass  
While I watch this beautiful thing shake that ass

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Girl I must say you the flyest thang in here  
So hot I gon' need some rain in here  
Type to make ex-gangstas bang in here  
Girl you could do anything you want in here  
Clown if you want to, frown if you want to  
You ain't even gotta drop down if you want to  
Cause I'd rather see you shake it standin  
Either way you do it girl you look outstandin (uhhuuuhh)  
And now you got me spending (uhhuuhhh)  
The way you got that body bendin (uhhhuhh)  
Ass like that girl you gotta be kickin  
Got me goin to church next day repentin  
Lap dancing for my FA crew  
Slide it ova to boo cause he want some too  
Up in the VIP with no fee  
Blessing you with the G even tho we gettin it free so

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Girl shake ya body body  
With somebody body  
Whatever you do don't break your body body  
After the party party  
Grab a hottie hottie  
In the back seat of your Maserati-ratti  
Jiggle jiggle it to the left (ah ah ah)  
Jiggle jiggle it to the right (ah ah ah)  
Jiggle it to the front then jiggle it to the back  
And jiggle jiggle it all all night (ah ah ah)

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

Hey ladies drop it down  
Just want to see you touch the ground  
Don't be shy girl go Bananza  
Shake ya body like a belly dancer

I looked at the autobots, who were clapping, and said. "Y'all t'at ain't nothin'. Myst, ready for Copperhead Road?"  
"Bring it!" I nodded and played the next song while putting on my cowgirl hat

Copperhead Road~Steve Earle

Well my name's John Lee Pettimore  
Same as my daddy and his daddy before  
You hardly ever saw Grandaddy down here  
He only came to town about twice a year  
He'd buy a hundred pounds of yeast and some copper line  
Everybody knew that he made moonshine  
Now the revenue man wanted Grandaddy bad  
He headed up the holler with everything he had  
It's before my time but I've been told  
He never came back from Copperhead Road  
Now Daddy ran the whiskey in a big block Dodge  
Bought it at an auction at the Mason's Lodge  
Johnson County Sheriff painted on the side  
Just shot a coat of primer then he looked inside  
Well him and my uncle tore that engine down  
I still remember that rumblin' sound  
Well the sheriff came around in the middle of the night  
Heard mama cryin', knew something wasn't right  
He was headed down to Knoxville with the weekly load  
You could smell the whiskey burnin' down Copperhead Road

I volunteered for the Army on my birthday  
They draft the white trash first,'round here anyway  
I done two tours of duty in Vietnam  
And I came home with a brand new plan  
I take the seed from Colombia and Mexico  
I plant it up the holler down Copperhead Road  
Well the D.E.A.'s got a chopper in the air  
I wake up screaming like I'm back over there  
I learned a thing or two from ol' Charlie don't you know  
You better stay away from Copperhead Road

Copperhead Road  
Copperhead Road  
Copperhead Road

"Well, t'at was some mighty fine dancin' girls." I tuned to see my missing brothers.  
"Rick, Fred?" I asked, hoping I wasn't seeing things. They nodded and I broke into a run. I pulled them into a hug.  
"I missed you so much! I thought I would never see y'all again!" They hugged both Mystic and I.  
"We missed you too, Squeaker." Fred said and I punched him for using that old nickname. They laughed and released us from the hug and said.  
"Wan' to introduce us to ya' friends?" I nodded  
"Meet Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, Chromia, Arcee, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, Jazz, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Megatron, Starscream, Knockout, Soundwave, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Lazerbeak, and Barricade. Guys meet my half-brothers, Rick and his twin, Fred." I introduced, before being thrown into the pool by Fred.  
"Frederick Raymond Nights, why the pit did you do that?!" I exclaimed.  
"Because I have a hot sister." he said and I flipped him off.

* * *

I pulled the meat off the grill and placed it on the table that has watermelon, macaroni salad, corn-on-the-cob, Lemonade, kool-aid, and potato salad.  
The Autobots drank their Energon while us humans ate B.B.Q and we talked to one another.  
"So, you master your powers yet?" Rick asked, taking a bite out of his burger.  
"I haven't been able to control fire very well, or earth for that matter." I said, picking at my chicken.  
"You better eat that and I mean it young lady." Fred started, "I can help you with your not being able to control earth problem and Rick can help you control fire."  
I nodded and started eating my food.

* * *

I laid on my bed, still shocked at what happened today. I killed my father and my brothers come home. I smiled and curled up in my blankets and fell asleep. but before I fell asleep one thought came to mind

_How am I gonna tell my overprotective brothers that I have a boyfriend? shit._

* * *

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

I only own my Oc's

Any songs used go to their rightful owners.

Deep in the meadow belongs to the hunger games people, not me

* * *

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I know that voice anywhere, its Fred. I swatted at him, only to fail miserably.  
"Go away." I groaned  
"Wasn't me being gone for six years enough?" I could hear the teasing tone in his voice.  
"No." I teased but gasped when a sudden weight fell on my back. "Get your large butt off!"  
"Come on, it's funny T-shirt day." he whined, getting off of my back.  
"Alright, I'm up." I said, looking at Fred. I started laughing at his shirt.  
There are two stick figures and one pushed the other off of a cliff and under it says, "Some people just need a pat on the back". I got out of bed, grabbed a shirt, short shorts, and walked into my bathroom  
My shirt says "If you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a ball". I walked out and Fred started laughing.  
"ole' Ratchet would love that." he said as we left the room.  
"We shall see."

* * *

I started laughing at the shirt Mystic is wearing. It says,"I like you but if Zombies chase us I'm tripping you". "Good one." I said.  
"That's because I borrowed it from you." she said.  
Arcee walked in and laughed. "Ratchet would love that shirt"  
I nodded and walked outside and headed to my mailbox.

* * *

I pulled out my mail and looked at the road at the sound of a horn. I saw a car speeding towards a small child, at the age of two. I threw my mail down, ran, pushed the child out of the way, and got hit instead.  
I heard the car door slam and a dark haired woman came into view. "Jake, run up and get someone." she said and I blacked out.

* * *

(No Pov)

Jake ran up to the Ranch and started pounding on the door. Fred and Rick opened the door and was shocked to see the man. "a girl from here was hit by out car- come." Fred and Rick followed to man and gasped at the state their sister was in. Her left arm is at an odd angle, as well as her right leg. She has lacerations all over her body and her shirt had ridden up to show and indent in her ribs and she was breathing...backwards.

Rick grabbed his phone and called Ratchet. "Hello?" Ratchet answered.  
"Eclipse was hit by a car and we need to get her to you-" Ratchet cut Rick off  
"DO Not move her! I will instruct you how to move her. Is there a board about as long as her and wider?" Ratchet said.  
"Do y'all have as surfboard?" Rick asked and Jake ran and pulled a surfboard out of the trunk of the car "Alright Ratch, we have the board." Rick said into the phone  
"Alright."

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in a meadow. "Look at my beautiful baby." I tuned to see my ma'. She has blond hair, blue hazel eyes, and is 5' 2'' tall.  
"Come sit wit' you' ma'." she said, patting the blanket she is sitting on. I walked over, sat down, and hugged her. She hugged back, petting my hair like she always did. I pulled back and looked at the weeping willows that surrounded us.  
"Am I dead?" I asked and Ma' smiled.  
"Na' baby. You are just in a coma. Now before you ask, God let me visit ya' to help keep ya' calm. Understood?" she said and I nodded.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow." I sang part of the lullaby Ma' always sang to me.  
"A bed of grass, a soft green pillow" Ma' sang along  
"

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when you awake, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray,

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you." we both sang.

"I miss you, Ma'." I said to her.  
"I miss you too, baby. I also know of a pair of people that would make wonderful parents for you and your sister." she said.  
"Who?" I asked, tilting my head to the side some.  
"Ironhide and his wife-darn I can't remember her name." she said, scratching the back of her neck.  
"Chromia? She's nice, but I'm not close to her." I said.  
"Yeah, her. Hun, I have to go now." Ma' said and I my heart dropped.  
"What? I-No-I just got to see you!"  
Sweetheart, If you ever need me I will always be here," she pointed to my head, "And here," She placed her hand on my heart, "Remember that." she said and every thing started to fuzz out.  
"Ma, what's happening?!" I panicked.  
"You're waking up. Stay calm baby."

* * *

I see I am in a strange room. I look to my left to see my twin brothers and my sister sleeping on one chair together. I look to my right to see a black and a purple robotic creatures sleeping on another chair. I looked in front of me to see a red/orange and white and a red and blue flamed robotic creature walk into the room They smiled and the red/orange and white one said. "Nice to finally see you up."  
The red and blue one smiled and said. "I was worried you wouldn't wake up, Eclipse."  
I tilted my head to the side. _How would they know me, when I don't know them?_

"Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

I only own my Oc's

any song used goes to their correct owners

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked.  
The red/orange and white one said. "My name is Ratchet, and this is Optimus Prime." he gestured to the flamed one. He then went over to my siblings and pushed them off the chair.  
"Oi, Ratch! What was that for?!" Fred demanded.  
"Your sister is awake and has no memory of us." Ratchet said and Fred sighed.  
Fred walked over to me, helped me out of the bed, and took me over by a wall. "Rick, grab "The book"."  
Rick nodded and teleported to get the book. Once Rick was back he handed Fred "The book"  
Fred skimmed through the pages of my book before he said,"Right" and promptly whacked me upside the head with it. My head bounced off the wall and it was lights out (for me anyway).

* * *

"What the pit were you thinking!?" I heard Ironhide snarl, along with Ratchet.  
"Oh, calm down. It is not the first time this has happened, only I got to do it this time!" Now that was Fred.  
"What do you mean, this has happened before?" _That voice...Optimus!_ I thought as I opened my eyes and sat up.  
"How ya' feelin' Squeaker?"  
I looked at Fred, who was grinning, and said. "I feel like I was run over by a car and bashed in the head with a large book."  
"To answer your question, Optimus, she won't perform the memory protection charm on herself." Fred said.  
"Memory charm?" Ratchet asked.  
"I have magical blood running through my veins and I have to fight warlocks, though." I said.  
"What are warlocks?" Ironhide asked.  
"Our enemy, like the heartless." Mystic answered as Ratchet scanned me.  
"You can leave the medbay, but you must not do anything strenuous." Ratchet said.  
"What? How else am I gonna do anything? My _entire life_ is strenuous."  
"Then you are gonna have a very lazy couple weeks." Ratchet said.  
I glared and said. "Easy for you to say".

* * *

I sat on the couch reading a copy of the journal, Jiminy was so kind to make, knowing I would keep it safe.  
"You reading t'at ole' thin' again?"  
I looked at Fred and said. "Yes."  
"Ya' know i'm sorry about what happened, right?" I nodded  
"Ye know I still 'ant ta' kick some pirate ass, 'ight?" once again I nodded.  
"Yup, too bad Cap'n Barbossa is dead though. Cap'n Sparrow kicked his ass." I said, flipping the page, placing a book mark in it, and placed it on the end table.  
"Well, Damn." Fred said.  
"What are you two arguing about now?" I looked to Rick, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe had walked into the room.  
"The fact that Squeaker has a crush on Sora." Fred said and I tackled him.  
"You know well enough that Sora is only a friend!"

(third pov.)

"You know well enough that Sora is only a friend!" Eclipse yelled as she tackled Fred.  
"Does this happen a lot?"  
Rick looked at Sunstreaker and said. "Yeah, just wait till Fred pins her, then it gets funny."  
Rick and the twins sat on the couch, watching the two battle it out.

* * *

(no pov)  
Optimus sat in his office when he got a comm. from Ratchet.  
::Optimus, come to the living room in the house::~ Ratchet  
::Why?::~ Optimus  
::Just get your aft up here::~ Ratchet  
Optimus left his office and headed to the house, there he found the most amusing sight. Fred had Eclipse pinned to the floor with his legs and he was tickling her  
"I-hahaha-will-hahaha- never-hahaha-talk! You cant make me!" Eclipse gasped out.  
Fred stopped tickling her and said. "I think I can." He then hang a loogie over her face moving it closer and closer. Eclipse managed to get her leg positioned without Fred noticing and yelled. "Alright, I'll say it!"  
He sucked the spit back up and said. "What is it, Squeaker?"  
"I'm sorry." she then kicked him in the nuts and he kneeled over crying in pain. "Haha! I win!"

(Eclipse's pov.)

"Does this happen a lot?" I tuned to see Ratchet, Hide, Rick, Sunny, Sides, and Optimus standing there. I blushed in embarrassment. I mean c'mon! being pinned under your brother and had spit dangling over your face with your boyfriend watching? It's embarrassing  
"So what started this?" Hide asked.  
"Oh? Fred was messing with her saying that she likes Sora, when he knows she doesn't; that she likes someone here, who my guess is not human. Why else would she be blushing in embarrassment? Why should she be embarrassed that _Family_ watched her kick her brother's ass, when it would be Fred who should be embarrassed for getting his ass kicked by a girl in the first place? No, she has -at least if they're not already dating- a crush on someone in this room, right Eclipse?" Rick said and I paled  
_Oh shit, he knows_

* * *

please review


End file.
